It Started With a Dream
by Evil Crazy Willow
Summary: A Strange Dream brings together two people who never thought they would see each other ever again. What's this? A Pink Dino Thunder Ranger? Read to find out!
1. Prologue

A/N: Hello, This is quite odd. I recently got back into Power Rangers thanks to the help of my 22 year old brother as strange as that might seem. Since I have become so obsessed I decided to try my hand a little bit of fan fiction writing.

Ohhh and a disclaimer that applies for the whole story so I won't have to re- write it in each chapter.

I do not own the Power Rangers in any of their forms. If I did Katherine would not be in the Picture and Tommy and Kim would have been together a lot longer and would still be together. I am only using these fine characters to amuse myself and anyone who decides that they like what it is I am writing. I might throw in some original characters here and there, but mostly I am using those who have already been created.

It was a dark and stormy night in Angel Grove. Most of the students of Angel Grove High School had decided to call it quits on any time of outdoor entertainment for the next few days and had opted for a less action packed night at the Youth Center run by the loveable Ernie.

There were a few teenagers, however, that were outside. It wasn't really their decision though, since Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd had sent down a monster that seemed to be kicking the teenagers clad in colorful spandex costumes. After what seemed like ages the teenagers defeated the ugly creation only to have to deal with a large amount of putties and tangas. During the fights the teens were starting to get frustrated.

"Hey Jase, can we finish this fight soon, cause I have a date with my chemistry book and a pint of Rocky Road," the pink clad one directed at the red colored fighter.

"Aww what's the matter Kim? Can't handle the itty bitty Putties?" taunted the black clad fighter.

"All I am saying is that since I seem to have no social or love life as of late since that new kid Tommy stood me up I would like to not spend my time out in the rain when my grades are dropping," The pink one responded.

Just then, when the battle was almost over, a flash of green came in the teen's field of vision and they all inwardly groaned, except for the pink one who made her frustrations known.

"Listen Green Ranger. I understand that you are all evil and everything, but seriously, can we reschedule this fight? I have a test tomorrow and I am lacking serious sleep so I am even more angry than usual, you don't want to mess with me." The pink ranger yelled.

In a flash the green ranger had pulled out his dragon sword and had aimed it to hit at every ranger except for the pink one. When the others had fallen he rushed to the pink ranger and teleported out of the fight with the pink ranger kicking and screaming.

The two Power Rangers landed with a thud in side of a well furnished cave in the outskirts if Angel Grove. The green ranger let go of the Pink one who coyly stepped away, and powered down. The green ranger followed Kimberly to the well-placed bed and powered down himself with a smirk on his face.

"Finally, I thought you would never come," said the slightly frustrated gymnast as she sat on the bed. "Good things come to those who wait," said the unusually cocky Tommy. The two teens sat facing each other on the bed, about to kiss when suddenly an earthquake rattled the cave to its core, splitting the two apart.

In both Reefside and L.A., Dr. Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart bolted up in bed, sweat clinging to their brows both breathing heavily.

"What in the world?" Tommy thought as he reached for his clock to see what time it was. The Clock read 2:27 AM. "What was that dream? That never happened between Kim and me. Maybe it's a sign of something."

In a rather large apartment in Las Angeles, Kim was having the exact same thought. In an act that neither of the two thought that they would have to do ever again, the reached for their old Mighty Morphin Power Rangers communicators.

A/N: Well here is the prologue I hope you liked it. And more is still to come. Please feel free to review, in fact I highly encourage it cause it helps me write. If you have any ideas for the story that you would like to see, I might be able to put it in the story.


	2. Chapter One

Kim was the faster of two in reaching for her communicator. The second she grabbed it she hesitantly tapped the button and let out a small, but still holding importance, "Tommy?"

Just as he was about to do the same thing Tommy heard her voice.

"Kim? Is that you?" he asked.

"Yeah, It's me Tommy. Listen I know this might sound weird, but have you by chance been having really weird dreams that are almost like memories, but they weren't?" Kim asked tentatively.

"Whoa, this is weird. I was just about to ask you the exact same thing. In fact, I was just reaching for my communicator when you started speaking."

"Ok this is getting kinda freaky. I am beginning to think that something is up. Listen, I know we might not have been talking for like the last 8 years, and trust me when I say that this is kinda nerve-wracking, but I think that we need to meet up and try to figure this out."

"As weird as it might sound, I agree. How about you call me at this number tomorrow morning," Tommy said and he proceeded to give Kim his cell phone number.

The next morning brought a wake-up call for Tommy in the form of a very loud phone ringing. Tommy woke up very groggy and wondering why it was that he was getting a call at this ungodly hour in the morning. As he reached for his phone he remembered his talk with Kim. He clicked the talk button and answered.

"Hello?"

"Tommy, we really should meet up to talk about that dream. DO you know of any place that is somewhere like halfway between L.A. and Angel Grove?"

"Actually I don't live in Angel Grove any more. I am in Reefside now."

"Really? Wow, that is a pretty close distance. How about you tell me where it is that you live and I will be there in like 30 minutes."

"Kim, the drive is an hour one, you do realize that don't you?"

"Not when I am driving. Trust me I'll be there in half an hour."

"Ok. Well, when you get into the city give me a call and I will give you directions to my place. I am just going to make a few calls before you get here."

"Ok well I am heading out. I'll see you in a few."

"Bye Kim"

"By Tommy," with that the two clicked off their phones. Kim was just starting to head on to the freeway. Tommy on the other hand was calling the school to notify Principle Randell that he wouldn't be there for the day. Next he went to his communicator and told Connor, Ethan, Kira and Trent that he wouldn't be at school, but it wasn't an emergency, at least not one that required a colorful crew to help out.

In about 25 minutes, Tommy got a call from Kim saying that she was now in Reefside. Tommy gave her the directions and 5 minutes later, there was the distinct sound a doorbell ringing.

Tommy went to the door and opened it revealing a petite brown haired woman with a smile that was a bright as the sun. Kim stood in the door, looking almost exactly like she had looked when she was in high school, except she had a more mature look to her. Tommy stood in awe for a moment, wondering why it was that he let her go.

"Ha! 30 minutes exactly! I told you I could do it." Kim said as she pulled the headphones to her iPod out of her ears. "Wow, Tommy, what did you do to your hair?"

" Nice to see you again too Kim."

"Sorry. It's just after knowing you to be so attached to your hair being long and saying that you would never ever cut it short it is just a bit of a shock," Kim said apologetically.

"No, I am sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. It's just been so long and the first thing you notice is my hair."

"Hey I'm not saying it's a bad thing, I like it. It's more…mature." Kim said.

It was at this point that Tommy noticed that they had been having the entire conversation at his doorframe. "Ohh, sorry. Come in, come in." Tommy said, a little embarrassed at his lack of hosting skills.

Kimberly came in and sat down on Tommy's couch while Tommy took an easy chair. The two sat in an awkward silence for a short while. Suddenly as if realizing that they other wasn't going to talk they both said at the same time, "So about that dream." The two looked at each other and laughed nervously.

Kim was the first one to attempt to speak again. "Ok this actually hasn't been the first dream like this for me, but the one last night really made me think that something was going on and that I needed to talk to you to figure it out," she said quickly with a little bit of a blush to her cheeks.

"The dream last night wasn't the first one? How many dreams like that have you had? What were about? When did they start?" Tommy asked quickly.

"Wow, you only forgot who and where. Well any way I think I have about 10 dreams like this, each one is different, but they all include a battle. Each one has me fighting against a different monster and weirdly enough it's like I am fighting against a different main bad guy too. There was one where this guy called himself Lothor, and one where there was this chick with a funky horn called Toxica. Last night was the first one however, that had me fighting against some evil baddie that I knew. It was also the first one that had you in the dream."

Tommy's head was spinning with all the information that he had heard. From the sounds of it Kim had been having a dream against each villain a Power Rangers team has had to face. "Hey you still haven't told me when the dreams started," Tommy commented.

"Well they started after I found this weird pink gem thing. I saw it, I picked it up, it glowed, and the next thing I knew I was having these really weird dreams," Kim said.

Tommy paled at the words pink gem. He was silently hoping it was nothing, but he knew better than to actually believe that his life could be easy and that every thing he wanted would come true.

"Kim, do you have the gem with you?" Tommy asked cautiously.

"Yeah, do you want to see it or something?" Kim asked, slightly confused.

"If it is what I think it is, then well I must admit things will get very interesting." Tommy sighed.

Kim pulled the gem out of her purse. The second it was out Tommy's eyes went wide. It was exactly as he had thought. Kimberly Ann Hart had the Pink Dino gem.

A/N: Hi guys, well here is the first chapter of the story. I know that the two are kind of out of character, but for fight now it is the only way I can get the story to work. I will try to get them more into character. And for those who might be wondering, yes I will address the issue of the letter, but for now the two of them are both trying to suppress those memories. Trust me though, it will be addressed.


	3. Chapter Two

Tommy just stared at the gem for what seemed like hours, even though it was barely a minute. Kimberly was just confused by his actions, since she didn't understand the significance of what it was that she was holding.

"Kim, do you know what that is?" Tommy asked.

"No, I just saw it and thought it was something important. Why? Do know what it is?"

"Kim, that is the pink dino gem. I thought it had been destroyed. That is the source that is giving the Reefside Power Rangers their power. You said that when you picked it up that it glowed right?" Kim nodded. "That makes you the pink Dino Ranger."

Kim just looked at Tommy like he had lost his mind. She opened her mouth and tried to speak, but she found that no words were able to come out.

"I know that this seems weird, but the gem chose you. It could tell tat you had what it takes to be a Dino Ranger."

Kim was finally able to find her voice and said, "Whoa, wait, what? I can't be a Power Ranger. I stopped being a ranger when I gave my powers to Kat. Hey how do you even know this stuff?"

"I happen to be one of the people who discovered the dino gems, and IamalsotheblackdinorangerandkindofliketheteamsZordon," Tommy added the las part hastily and he started to blush.

"Whoa, you are a ranger again? Wow, you must really like spandex." Kimberly joked.

"Hey, you are in the same boat I am in now," Tommy tried to defend.

"Yeah, but at least I can stay the same color." Kim responded.

"Ok, I get it. Follow me. Since you are now one of us, you are going to need a morpher." Tommy said as he headed to his underground lab.

Kim followed Tommy silently. She was amazed at how much the two of them were able to joke, but she could feel in her gut that at some point in the future the two of them would end up talking about the one thing that Kim would prefer wasn't talked about.

As the two entered the lab Kim was amazed at all the technology that was inside of it. "Whoa, this looks like something that would be part of Billy's fantasy 10 years ago. Are you actually able to understand all of this stuff?"

"Well, a lot of stuff has changed since we last saw each other. I actually helped invent a lot of things. I also have a friend who doubles as tech adviser, but I do understand a lot of the goings on involving this lab's technology. Plus I assembled the Dino Thunder morphers, well except for the white ranger's morpher. " Tommy said a little exasperatedly.

"Soooo… am I going to meet the other rangers anytime soon? If I am a ranger too I am sure the sooner we get introductions done with the easier it will be to get past the awkwardness of them having to work with Tommy Oliver's ex-girlfriend." Kim said.

"Well the rest of the team is a bit busy right now. They still have school, but if you want I can introduce you to our tech adviser Hayley," Tommy offered.

"Ok sure. Lead the way oh fearless leader," Kim said as she grabbed her purse.

The two headed out of Tommy's house they decided to take Tommy's Jeep since Tommy knew his way around the town; that and Tommy didn't really want to be seen in Kim's car which had pink detailing on it. He didn't have anything against the color pink it's self, but he just didn't really like pink surrounding him.

After a short drive Tommy and Kim found themselves at the entrance of Hayley's Cyberspace. Tommy opened the door for Kim and she went in. The building was fairly empty since school was still going on, but there were a few people inside. Hayley turned around when she heard the door open indicating that someone new had come in.

"Tommy, aren't you supposed to be at school? And also who's your friend?" Hayley asked.

"Well Hayley if you must know I took the day off, and this is my old friend Kim. You know, I told you about her. We went to school together and she wore a lot of pink back in high school." Tommy said while trying to be discreet enough so the customers wouldn't get what he was saying and yet so Hayley would understand him.

"Ohhh I got it. Umm Tommy, can I talk to you for just a second in private?" Hayley asked.

Tommy followed Hayley into the back room, leaving Kim in the main area of the cyber café to wonder what it was the two were going to talk about. She figured it had something to with her.

Mean while in the back room Hayley had a few questions for her friend. "Tommy what is she doing here? I mean hasn't it been awhile since you last saw Kim? Please tell me you haven't told her too much about the Din Thunder rangers. I realize she was a former ranger, but the less people who know about them make things a lot safer." Hayley ranted.

"Hayley, I know this seems strange. Believe me this wasn't really something I had envisioned happening, but last night she contacted me because of a weird dream she had. The really strange thing was, I had the same dream. I told her to call me in the morning so we could figure out what was happening. This morning she suggested we actually meet because things were a little bit complicated to explain over the phone. Well when we actually met up I found out that…Kim found the pink dino gem."

"Whoa… hold on Tommy. Kim has the pink dino gem?"

"Yeah, and guess what? It's bonded with her. She is the Pink Dino Ranger."

"The Pink Dino Ranger? Do you have any idea what powers come with the pink dino gem?" Hayley asked.

"Yeah I do. It was the most powerful of all the dino gems. I honestly thought that it had been destroyed when the island blew up. I think that Mesegog thought so too or we would have had to deal with him looking for the gem to try to do another evil ranger."

"Are you sure that she has the gem? I mean she didn't just describe it, but she actually showed it to you right? You aren't just going to take her word for it are you? I know you two knew each other a long time ago, but she is the woman who broke your heart with one letter." Hayley reminded Tommy.

"Don't you think I know this Hayley, but she did show me the gem. I recognized it as a dino gem. I realize you might not be the most fond of having Kim on the team, and trust me I haven't forgotten my past with her, but please just for now. It wouldn't hurt to have another ranger on the team. It's also nice to know that the new ranger is used to the ranger ways." Tommy said with a sigh.

"Well I guess we a gaining a ranger. Hang on, I just thought of something. Doesn't she live in Las Angeles? How can she fight evil in Reefside while living in LA?"

"I had not though of that. Well it looks like we have a lot of things to talk about. Plus she still has to meet the rest of the team. Well I bet that Kira will at least be happy to know she isn't the only girl on the team." Tommy joked at the last part.

A/N: well I am going to end the chapter at this point. I hope you like the chapter. I know it seems kind of like filler, but trust me. When Kim meets the rangers there will be some interesting things happening. Please feel free to tell me what you think of this story. I can always use tips you might have for me as well.


	4. Chapter Three

Hayley and Tommy came out of the back room after talking to find Kim sitting at a computer and the other Dino Rangers were about to come into the Cyber Café. As the multi-colored teens entered their familiar hangout they noticed two things were definitely out of place. 1) Dr. O was there acting as if nothing was wrong and there was no reason for him to be gone and 2) there was a young woman who put Cassidy to shame with the amount of pink she wore.

The teens remembered that Dr. O had told them that he would be gone, but they were still puzzled by the woman. They had known most of the people who were regulars to the Cyber Café (Since they themselves were regulars).

"Dr. O? What are you doing here?" Kira asked being the only one brave enough to voice what everyone else was thinking.

"Kira, Conner, Ethan, Trent, I would like to introduce you to an old friend of mine. This is Kimberly Hart…your new team mate." Tommy added the last part in a low voice so only the four teens could hear what he said.

The four looked astonished at what their mentor had just said. Sensing that the teens would just stand there gaping at her, Kim stood up to shake their hands. "Hi I'm Kim," she said politely.

Kira was the first one to snap out of her shock (She is after all the most sensible one of the group, and that is INCLUDING Dr. O), "Hi I'm Kira Ford. The one in the red looking at you like he wants to jump you bones," at this Tommy cringed and Kim just laughed, "is Connor. The one in the blue is Ethan. And finally, the one in the white is Trent, my boyfriend," Kira added quietly since she didn't want the other two to give her a hard time.

"Nice to meet you all," Kim said.

"Yeah, well as nice as these introductions are," Tommy interrupted, "We do have some things to discuss, so if you want to do some training it's a good idea to head out now," He added, making it clear that there was some ranger "stuff" to get done.

The four teens headed out of the building, but before Tommy and Kim could leave Cassidy and Devin came in.

"Dr. Oliver? What are you doing here? You weren't at school today," Cassidy asked, letting her more inquisitive nature get the best of her.

"Well, an old friend from school decided to come by so I took the day off to be able to visit and talk." Tommy said, spinning the truth only slightly.

"Hey buddy I am not old! In fact you are older than me!" Kim said frustratedly.

"And you would be?" Cassidy inquired.

"Kimberly Hart. I knew Dr. Oliver long before he became DOCTOR Oliver. We used to hang out a lot in High School." Kim answered.

Upon hearing Kim's name, both Cassidy and Devin's eyes perked up. "Hang on. Kimberly Hart? As in the former gold metal winner from the 1996 Olympics? THE KIMBERLY HART!" Cassidy exclaimed.

"Yep, that is me. Wow, I'm surprised. Most people have forgotten all of that stuff about me. It happened a while ago. Heck if it weren't for the metals I would have forgotten it too," Kim half-joked and sighed.

"How could I forget? Watching you on TV made me want to become a gymnast for the longest time." Cassidy gushed to her secret idol.

"Umm Kim? We really need to get going now. There still is a lot of stuff to get done." Tommy said through slightly clenched teeth.

"Aww, so soon? Well Miss Hart…"

"Please, call me Kim,"

"Ok…Kim. I am a news reporter and I was wondering if you are going to be around for a while? If you are, I was wondering if you would be willing to possibly do an interview with me? Cassidy asked hopefully.

"Sure, but I don't know exactly how newsworthy I am,"

"Are you kidding? A former Olympian in Reefside! This is the most exciting thing to happen to this town since the Power Rangers showed up!"

"Wow I didn't realize that I was up there on par with the Power Rangers." Kim said interestedly.

"Come on Kim we really should get going now." Tommy stressed

"Oh well it was nice meeting you two. I'll be around so we can talk later," Kim said before leaving.

Tommy and Kim walked out of Hayley's and towards Tommy's Jeep in silence. Once the two were away from the cyber café Tommy frustratedly said, "What do you think you are doing? Those two are trying like Hell to find out who it is that the Power Rangers are! Cassidy even went as far as to look into my high school records when I first came here because she thought something was up."

"Tommy, chill out. Look, do you think this is the first time that I have ever had to deal with a press member? Come on. Every news station that interviewed me after the Olympics tried to make a connection between me and the Angel Grove Power Rangers. I know how to cover my ass when it comes to the press," Kim responded

"Yeah, I guess you do know how to make cover your bases to there is no possible inconvenience to your own self," Tommy said bitterly.

"What the Hell are you talking about Tommy? You are the one who decided that it was easier to be with someone who you could actually see every day."

"Oh that is rich. You are just trying to find a way to justify what you said in that damn letter!" Tommy yelled as he pulled to the side of the road.

"What Letter? You are the one who chickened out and sent me a letter, NOT the other way around. You said you would rather be with Kat since she was actually around as opposed to waiting for me to come back home. You broke my heart with those words," Kim said as she tried her hardest to hold back her tears.

Tommy looked at Kim as if she had just grown an extra head. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"Kim, you are the one that sent a letter. You said you had found someone else for you in Florida. You also included the 8 words that never lead to anything good," at this Kim looked at Tommy inquisitively, "I would never do anything to hurt you," Tommy exclaimed exasperatedly.

The two occupants of the vehicle continued arguing on the side of the road. Each one would not give up on the idea that the other had sent them a heartbreaking letter. As the two continued arguing, they unintentionally inched closer. And closer. As their yelling and accusations grew to an increasingly high level both parties' lips were not even an inch apart. The two accidentally brushed lips which shot a spark down both Tommy's and Kim's spines.

They both kissed again, feeling the desire they had shared so many years ago ignite like they had never been apart. Tommy's lips eagerly explored Kimberly's as his teeth nibbled gently on her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Kim happily obliged his request. Tommy's tongue snaked its way into Kim's mouth and the two battled for dominance.

This continued for a while, but when the two broke apart for air it was enough time to realize what had just happened. The two just stared at each other in shock and then quickly looked in two different directions.

Tommy put his car in drive and made the rest of the trip to his house in silence. Neither of the occupants of the vehicle wanted to discuss what had just happened, but the both secretly wanted it to happen again.

A/N: Well, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Remember reviews help spark the imagination so feel free to send me one. I know that this chapter was kind of dialogue heavy, but it seems like the only way I could fully get everything out, that and for some reason dialogue is a lot easier to write.

In the next chapter there will be some more confrontation and a bit more action.

Ohh and I am looking for a beta reader so if anyone would be wiling to do the job say so in a review or email me through the like on my profile. Thanks!

Remember to review!


	5. Chapter Four

The second that Tommy's Jeep was in park in front of his house, both Tommy and Kim jumped at the chance to leave the tense vehicle. They rushed towards the door like there was a fire in the Jeep.

The other four Dino Thunder Ranger were all patiently waiting outside and were a bit startled by the sudden actions of their mentor and his friend as they approached.

"Why do I have the feeling that I missed something?" Connor whispered to his teammates.

"I think something happened between those two," Kira responded as the group made their way into Tommy's house.

When the teens meandered into the lab area they found Tommy working on a dino morpher while Kim was on the opposite side. A tense uncomfortable silence spread over the room quickly.

"Soooo… we have a new team member. This is cool. Can you do anything special?" Kira asked, trying to break the awkwardness.

"Umm gymnastics if that's what you mean," Kim responded.

"No, what I mean is … well I have my Ptera Scream, Connor has Super speed, and Ethan has armored skin," Kira explained

"Well I don't think I have anything special like that. The only thing that is kinda like that was those weird dreams I had that Kinda brought me here," Kim responded

"Super Dreams? Hey maybe that's your cool power. It can probably help us defeat Mesegog!" Connor said enthusiastically.

The entire group looked at Connor as if he had grown an extra head. "What?" Connor asked in response to their looks. Everyone else just sighed and rolled their eyes.

Now that the tension was broken the group joined together a little bit closer, with the exception of Tommy since he was still busy working. The teens were talking and getting to know their new member when Tommy interrupted them saying that he had finished making the morpher.

"So… is any one willing to offer a demonstration as to how it works?" Kim asked once her morpher was in her hand.

"Wow take a person away from the ranger suit and they forget how to morph. Tsk tsk tsk," Tommy said.

"Hey just because I have an actual break between my years of being a power ranger doesn't give you the right to have that all high and mighty attitude towards me. I mean yeah I get it you have had your fair share of fighting evil and you KEEP coming back to it. But just because some stupid gem made me do this doesn't give you the right to be all condescending towards me!" Kim yelled at Tommy.

"Don't yell at me. You lost that right the minute you sent that damn letter. I mean yeah I get it you hate my guts, you must since you had to send a Freaking 'Dear John' letter to the Juice Bar so you could make it a PUBLIC humiliation!" Tommy yelled back.

Kira, Conner, Trent and Ethan just sat and watched the two adults argue. They figured that it was the best way to get things out in the open and they would only butt in if things got bad.

"Ohh here we go with the letter thing again. I am telling you that I did NOT send you a letter. I am not that kind of person. You on the other hand, you sent ME a letter saying that you had loved Kat since she came to Angel Grove and that telling me to go was the easiest thing you had ever done," Kim screamed, tears freely falling down her face.

"Ok now I know you are just trying to justify your self because I know I would NEVER say anything like that!"

"Whoa guys hold up! Ok I have a question for you two. Did either of you call the other one when you each received this letter that you both claim you got?" Trent asked and both Kim and Tommy looked down and away from each other showing that neither had.

"Well do either of you still have this letter? I mean yeah I know it happened a while ago, but if you did have it this could solve everything." Kira chimed in.

Both Tommy and Kim looked at Kira like she was crazy, but they very slowly reached for their wallets and pulled out two well worn out and well read pieces of paper.

"Ok Wow you two are both freaks that cling to the past, good to know," Kira joked, "Ok now why don't you both trade the letters and see if you really did right what the other person says you did."

Tommy and Kim traded their letters and began to read the words. Both were shocked at exactly what each person had said and were soon beginning to cry, yes Tommy cried, he cried because it was apparent that whoever had written these letters had intended to hurt both of them enough to never want to speak to the other.

"I didn't write this. I would never have ever said things like this. It was honestly the hardest thing to put you on that plane to Florida. I wasn't the same for weeks. I seriously cried myself to sleep for a month afterwards," Tommy said.

"And I didn't write this. I had absolutely no guy in Florida. Sure guys hit on me, but I kept telling them that I had a boyfriend who I was faithful to." Kim said, "Hang on. This isn't my handwriting. Yeah it looks like it, but the way the 'i's' are dotted and the loops are different than what I do. In fact the look almost like…Kat's!

A/N: Ohh a cliffhanger. Hey guys, sorry it took me so long and that it is a bit shorter than normal. I have bee really busy lately. I am trying to get all packed up for college and well the organizing process is taking longer than what I though and it seems like the more I clean my room the worse it becomes. Plus I had a pretty big case of writes block, but that was sort of cured by a trip to my Grandmother's house for her 80th birthday party. Trust me when I say that there was NOTHING to do at all. I am just glad I brought my notebooks and pens along with me.

Well please review, and I will try to make my updates a bit more frequent than this one was. Again I am sorry about how long it took.


End file.
